


Never forgive

by CM_NKOTBSB



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: The boys have always wanted to have a go with Nick when he was younger, however he would never let them. Well, he's grown up now and the boys decide to take the best option they got now. Nick's 17 year-old brother.





	Never forgive

"Don't you even fucking dare touch him!" Nick yelled at his band mates. All four burst out in laughter.

"I think we should tie him up on a chair, so he won't bother us boys." Kevin said. And just like that, Brian, AJ and Howie took a grip on Nick and dragged him on a chair, as Kevin took two ropes and tied one around Nick's abdomen to the chair, while the other one around his feet. Kevin grinned at his work and looked at the other three.

"So, who wants to get baby Carter in here?" He asked, still grinning.

"I'll go." Howie answered, leaving the room to get Aaron. Nick was glaring heavily at the others.

"I'll fucking kill you if you touch him." Nick barked.

"Oh, protective much? But you only got to blame yourself on this. Do you even know how badly we wanted to fuck you when you were his age? But no, you kept pushing us away all the fucking time. So now you're gonna watch us fucking your baby brother right in front of you." Brian said. After a while, Howie came back with Aaron. As Aaron has seen his brother, his eyes grew wide.

"N-Nick. Wh-What?" Aaron stuttered.

"Get on the bed Aaron and take your clothes off. Nick here, is going to watch us fucking you." AJ stated, earning a gulp from the youngest. Aaron complied and got naked, laying on the bed afterwards. Kevin meanwhile already lubed his fingers up and forced his way between Aaron's legs. The green-eyed man slowly slipped a finger inside Aaron, earning a moan from him.

"Come here, Howie. I think the boy needs something in his mouth." Kevin chuckled. Howie stripped as well and kneeled next to Aaron, lining up his dick with his face. He pushed his cock inside Aaron's mouth, making him moan again, sending vibrations right through Howie's dick. Brian and AJ, on the other hand stood by Nick's side, huge grins plastered on their faces. Kevin already slipped a second finger and then a third inside the younger Carter's ass, while Howie ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright. I think you should be ready to take my cock by now." The oldest Backstreet Boy said. He put some lube on his cock and then pushed inside Aaron in one, fast move, making the teen whimper in pain around Howie's dick. Nick watched desgusted the whole scene, after all, it was his two oldest band mates fucking his baby brother, who still was underage. Kevin gripped Aaron's hips hard, digging his nails into the flesh, making Nick think there would be bruises for sure.

"Fuck, Aaron. So fucking tight. You're probably even more of a twink than your big brother would've been." Kevin groaned, his southern accent thicker than ever. He increased his thrusts and after a few minutes he spilled his load inside the blond. He stayed inside Aaron a few more seconds, just enough to catch his breath, then pulled out and grinned.

"Howie. Think you're next." The dark-haired man muttered, smacking Aaron's ass. Howie grinned and nodded, pulling out of Aaron's mouth and getting between his legs. He didn't waist any time and pushed in one thrust, while it was now Brian who lined his cock with the younger Carter's face and forced it inside his mouth, Aaron already starting to suck his dick.

"Fuck, Aaron." Brian moaned, thrusting inside his mouth.

"Fuck, Bri. He's still so tight, even though Kevin already fucked him." Howie said, making Brian groan.

”Don’t tell me that, D. Or I’ll fucking come before I even had a go on him.” Brian hissed. The Porto Rican man’s dick was that hard and ready to blow that it only took him a few more thrusts, before he spilled his load deep inside Aaron’s ass, along with Kevin’s cum. Howie rested a few more seconds inside the blond before he pulled out, his place taken by Brian now, who had no problems, pushing inside of him without even any lube, as he was still slick with Kevin’s and Howie’s cum. AJ, meanwhile pushed his dick inside the younger Carter’s mouth as he now gave up and stopped fighting back. AJ gripped his hair tight, guiding his now, tired mouth. Brian on the other hand gripped Aaron’s hips as tight as he could, digging his nails into the tender flesh, hoping to leave his mark on the teen too.

”Fuck. Such a cock slut, aren’t you Aaron? Bet that even after me and AJ fucked you, you would still want Nick to fuck you, wouldn’t you?” Brian smirked. He didn’t even wait for an answer from Aaron or Nick, he kept talking.

”Yeah you would. And everyone here knows you want it. You want to feel your big brother’s cock inside you. Keeping you nice stretched.” Aaron whimpered around AJ’s cock, causing AJ to push his cock further down the teen’s throat.

”Fuck, Rok. Hurry up or I’ll fucking blow.” AJ groaned as he slowed down his pace. Brian picked up his pace and after a few thrusts, he came inside Aaron’s ass as well. As Brian pulled out, Howie and Kevin were staring at Nick with the most devious grins he’s ever seen.

”I’m not gonna let you fuck me, dickheads.” He hissed, making the both of them chuckle.

”As much as we want to, that’s not our actual plan Nicky.” Kevin chuckled again.

”Aaron, on all fours, right in front of Nick. Now!” Howie commanded and Aaron didn’t have a choice but to comply. As Aaron was on his fours, Kevin motioned AJ to move behind Aaron and so he did. AJ moved Aaron a little bit forward so that Aaron’s face was right above Nick’s crotch.

”Now, Aaron. We want you to ease your brother’s mind and get him hard, while AJ fucks you in the ass.” Kevin explained as AJ starts to thrust inside Aaron’s slick and loose hole. The teen brought his shaky hands to Nick’s jeans and it was then that brown eyes met blue ones.

”Aaron. Don’t do it.” Nick begged, his voice cracking. However it didn’t stop Aaron to unzip his brother’s pants and starting to stroke him.

”I knew it was no underwear again.” Kevin smirked, winking at the two blonds, gaining a glare from Nick. Aaron meanwhile lowered his head starting to lick Nick’s shaft, earning a low groan from his big brother. He licked the cock a few times, before he closed his mouth around the head, with Nick moaning all over again. The younger Carter flicked his tongue on the head and then dared to take more in his mouth.

”Shit. Aaron.” Nick moaned with his head thrown back. He didn’t dare to look in his baby brother’s eyes. However Nick was getting hard for sure, by now. AJ on the other hand was lost into his own series of moans, thrusting inside the young man like possessed. It didn’t take long before AJ came too. He let his balls rest against Aaron’s ass for a few moments and then he pulled out too, making Aaron almost whimper at the loss. The other three were sitting across the room, smirking at the brothers.

”Now, Aaron. Sit on his dick. Ride your big brother.” Brian chuckled. Aaron gulped, but complied one more time and lowers himself onto his brother’s cock, moaning out loud.

”N-Nick.” He moaned, starting to pump the older Carter’s dick.

”Aaron... Baby.” Nick moaned. Aaron continued to ride Nick, until finally Nick cummed too. The other Backstreet Boys left the room to give them some ‘privacy’. And in that moment, Aaron took the ropes off Nick, allowing the older to wrap his arms around his little brother, holding him close. Aaron still had him balls deep inside of him. But in Nick’s case, he wishes to stay like that all night long. Aaron lays his head on Nick’s shoulder, enjoying the closeness.

”Things will never be the same again.” Nick explained to Aaron, making him nod.

”I’ll never forgive them this one. What they’ve done to you. What they’ve done to us.”


End file.
